


Lisp

by Wildflower7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Sehun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviewers make fun of Sehun's lisp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisp

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Sehun had a lisp because of his retainers (?) but for his story he just has a lisp.

“Alright and last but not least, could Sehun introduce himself and say a short message to the fans!” Interviewer Blue exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Suho smiled and waited for Sehun to take the microphone. They were currently doing a live interview with two very influential interviewers, Blue and Fie. The atmosphere was bright and cheerful as each member introduced themselves and gave a message to the fans.  
“Hello, I’m maknae Sehun,” Sehun said smiling, “Thanks so much to the fans for watching the program and I hope you enjoy it!”  
Blue and Fie burst into hysterical laughter and pointed at Sehun.  
“Did you hear him!” Fie chortled, “I told you he had a lisp!”  
“‘I’m Thhun, thankth tho much fanths!” Blue imitated.  
Suho tried to control his expression and saw the other members struggle to do so as well. Sehun had turned bright red and had tightened his jaw.  
“How can the other members understand you?” Fie asked Sehun.  
Sehun opened and closed his mouth repeatedly; struggling to answer. Blue made a ‘th’ noise again causing another round of laughter.  
“We never have any problems.” D.O. interjected with a serious look on his face, trying to end the discussion.  
“I bet that’s why you don’t get a lot of parts in the songs right?” Blue teased Sehun.  
“Sehun is a dancer like me.” Kai explained.  
Finally, they went to another topic but throughout the rest of the interview Blue would randomly lisp his words and Fie would try to make the members say tongue twisters. By the time the interview came to an end, the members were quite angry and Sehun was in tears.  
Suho came up next to Sehun and put in arm around him as they walked to the van. Sehun had his lips clamped shut so tight they ached with tension. They climbed into the van and Sehun sat at the window seat in the back and stared out. The other members wanted to comfort him but Sehun seemed to shut down. Chen wordlessly shifted himself in front of Suho in order to get the seat next to Sehun. He sat down and grabbed Sehun’s hand but was disappointed when Sehun didn’t so much as spare him a glance. Sehun looked out the window and focused on the other cars passing by going over and over what had happened during the event. Sehun felt shame build up inside of him. He was brought back to when he was in school suddenly, when all of the kids would tease him for his lisp.  
“Sehun?” Kai was sitting a row in front and turned around, “Please look at me, it’s okay you know, it’s not a big deal.”  
Don’t cry. Sehun thought, Don’t you dare cry.  
Too late. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he bit his lips.  
“Aw, Sehunnie, sh, sh,” Chen pulled him of the window and into his arms, “Don’t pay attention to them, they are just mean spirited people.”  
Sehun buried his face in Chen’s shoulder, mostly to avoid the rest of the group looking at him.  
“Sehun, it’s okay, nobody else is going to make fun of you for this, in fact, a lot of fans are mentioning how mad they are about this on social media.” Chanyeol comforted.  
“I don’t want anyone knowing about this,” Sehun cried harder.  
“Uh, Sehun everyone knows about this, we all can hear it.” Baekhyun pointed out.  
“Shut up Baekhyun,” D.O. snapped sharply, “That’s not helpful.”  
“Sehun, we love how you talk and the fans do to that’s part of your charm,” Suho reassured him.  
“It’s just who you are Sehun, don’t be ashamed of it.” Chen added.  
Sehun nodded then laid his head back down on Chen’s shoulder. He felt better knowing that his hyungs didn’t mind his speech and neither did the fans.


End file.
